That Kiss
by CarterAbby4ever
Summary: All about Carter and Abby, if you don't want to see them together, don't read this. Total fluff. Maybe a bit of future sexual content and a few choice words. My first fic so no flames! Please R&R. NOT DONE YET! It's stretching reality but...
1. Author's Notes

Ok, before I start this story, I want to give a little warning. If you do not like the idea of Carter and Abby, do not, I repeat, DO NOT read this. You will hate it. On the other hand, if you want to see Carter and Abby get together, be sure to read on. Also be aware that this is pure fluff for the hopeless romantic. (which I'm turning into...) And this is also my first fanfiction (except for the one paragraph for my Crossing Jordan one that is currently on hold) so if it's totally horrible, don't beat me up too bad. I know this is a little OOC but I REALLY want Carter and Abby to get together. Please excuse any details I accidentally altered. I kept most of it the same. Any feedback will be greatly appreciated. *hint, hint* Thanks all and I hope you enjoy. I'm not done yet but I'll post everything I have so far. I'm just getting used to this site but if I'm taking a really long time to update, don't hesitate to e-mail me and see what's going on or if you have any questions. It can be a bit confusing but I'm trying. You're going to have to work with me folks. You can e-mail me at: babybluangel8600@aol.com OR ERfan4ever2003@aol.com. Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 1

Is this real? This doesn't seem real. Could it be? Well either way, it sure is amazing.  
  
"Honey, can you come here?"  
  
Yeah, it's real. It has to be. "I'm coming sweetie". God, this is really amazing. Who would have thought all this could happen in a year and a half. Just 18 months that seem to have flown by yet every moment savored and filled with a million memories. And to think it all started with a kiss. That kiss...  
  
Sure, Abby and I were going out off and on and sure, we had kissed but this kiss was really the beginning. Every kiss that we shared was very special, but this was...what started it all. While in Africa, I had seen some pretty bad things, all of which made me realize how madly in love I really was, how much I wanted, and even more so needed, to be with Abby. I could have easily been hurt or even killed there and near-death experiences often make you see things that weren't so clear before. And if something had happened, I would have hated myself for not proposing. I couldn't let fear hold me back. Abby is the person I was meant to be with, my soul mate and all know is that I love her with all my heart. And I later realized that the two things that scared me the most, her drinking and her family, are the two things she needs me for the most. By herself she may not be able to stop drinking but with my support, she could overcome it. Her family will never be normal but look at mine, I don't have a model family either and I could help her. She is constant support for her mother and brother, but who is her support? That needs to be my job. And after hours of being contained to my thoughts, I decided to see her as soon as possible, to wake her up in the middle of the night. I need her.   
  
As I approached her house, for some reason I got this nervous feeling. Does she still feel the same way about me? Ever since I didn't propose, (stupid, stupid me) it seems like thing between us were getting worse and then I leave the country? If I lost my chance, I will hate myself forever. Again, twisted in thought, I walk closer to her door. I knock loudly enough to be heard but not enough to wake the neighbors up. The next thing I see is a groggy Abby. God, even just out of bed she is beautiful. Like an angel. She can never look anything less than beautiful. Ok, stay on track now, you're here for a reason...  
  
"Carter, what are you doing here? I didn't think you'd come by this late."  
  
"And I didn't know if you'd let me in this late."  
  
"Well, it's not like I'm gonna leave you out there to wake all the neighbors up."  
  
"You didn't want to see me?"  
  
"What do you think, Carter? Of course I wanted to see you."  
  
"Good. I wanted to see you too...We need to talk."  
  
"Oh God, nothing good ever follows 'We need to talk.'"  
  
"Well, I guess that's gotta change."  
  
"Ok...I'll take that as a good sign."  
  
"It is." Ok, how to start, how to start, how to start, how to...  
  
"Well..."  
  
Ok, here goes nothing..."Well, I must say, I've been thinking about you a lot, especially while I was in Africa, and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And...I want to be with you. I love you. I LOVE YOU! I said it before and I'll say it until you believe me, and then some. I love you, Abigail Lockhart...Well?"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"That's all, wow? I just expressed my deepest love and all you have to say is 'wow'!?"  
  
"No, wow because, well...we think too much alike. I was thinking, am thinking, about you a lot and...I love you too."  
  
"You really do?"  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"But Carter, you deserve so much better than me, you're handsome, funny, helpful, sweet, kind, fun, and so much else and I have a lot of 'issues' and I can't change for you, as much as I want to, I just can't. So if you know what's best for you, you will walk out this door, pack your bags, and get as far away as possible." 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, had to make you wait for Carter's response. If you haven't noticed, this is from Carter's POV. I also forgot to put my disclaimer so here it is  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a little while. I'll give um back, I promise.  
  
I also am sorry if my story sounds like anyone else's. Any similarities are strictly coincidence. And now, back to the story...  
  
"Abby, honey, I thought about this too. I'm not trying to change you and frankly, I don't want you to change. You are the person I have fallen deeply in love with, not anyone else but you. And do you really want me to walk away, right now? Because if you do, I will. As much as it'll kill me, I will for you. So if you really do, tell me because I love you and I will do anything in my power to make you happy. And if that means leaving, I guess I'll do it."  
  
"You know I don't want you to go but, just think of all the better women you could have instead of me."  
  
"Abby, listen to me, you are THE best woman I could have. Out of everyone in the world, I would choose you every time. You are the one that I want, the one and only. I think we are soul mates. Why can't you see it? Or try and listen to what I'm saying at least. If you really love me, then why won't you at least listen?"  
  
"I am listening but there are better women and..."  
  
"Stop, just stop. I love you and no one else. To me, you are the best woman I could have. YOU ARE THE ONE I WANT! I LOVE YOU! WHY DON"T YOU SEE THAT!?" Ok, I don't know where that came from...  
  
"Shhh...you'll wake up the neighbors. I can see but..."  
  
Why must she be so stubborn? I can't listen to this anymore so I stop her the only way I can; I lean forward and pull her into the most passionate kiss that we've ever shared, the most passionate kiss I've ever had actually. At first she was surprised, almost stunned, but then started to kiss back. After what seemed like forever, we both reluctantly pulled back, practically gasping for air. Then I just held her in my arms on the couch. God, she feels so right in my arms. I love this woman. I want this woman. I need this woman...  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." I need her. Saying it just wasn't enough, I had to make love to Abby and by the look of things, the feeling was mutual. We sat there for a little while longer until I just couldn't take it any longer. We were both finally ready. Again, I surprise her with a kiss, not as long and passionate but long enough to get her where I wanted her. And right as I was about to tell her, she whispered in my ear, "I need you, John." and with that we made our way into the bedroom. And contrary to popular belief, that was the first time we had sex, but it was definitely not the last. That was probably the best night of my life and I wouldn't have rather shared it with anyone else. Abby and I together just feels so right, there's no denying it. And Abby felt it too, as much as she was trying to "talk some sense into me", she just couldn't do it anymore. She finally realized how much she really does need me as I had realized earlier. I love her, I want her, I need her. Now I must ask for her hand in marriage. Now how to do it... Last time I rented the whole stupid place out and I didn't even ask her! What did she say again, 'I don't think people really ever change but I know what you mean.' or something like that. What exactly did she mean? And why did it scare me so much? Gotta ask her about that. Well, in a way it's better because she probably wouldn't have said yes. But since then, our relationship has been through some tough things and that's proof our love is strong. And not to mention the fact that she feels so right in my arms. There's only one way to explain it, we must be soul mates. I only hope that she knows that. But she must, you can't miss it. Well, at least I still have the ring. The ring! Oh God, it's in the bathroom with her! I have to get it! "Abby, can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm about to get in the shower. What to join me?"  
  
If I say no and grab my shirt, she'll know something's up. Ok, I could use a shower, especially one with Abby... "Sure!"  
  
"Ok... C'mon, the water's fine."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" It's just, 24 hours ago I was in Africa with Luka and now, now I've told Abby how I feel, had Abby tell me how she feels, had sex with Abby, and am getting in the shower with her. A lot can change in 24 hours.  
  
"Oooh...the water's hot, just like you."  
  
"Stop it Carter."  
  
"Oh and I have a question, you know how we're going to be gossiped about, well, what are we going to tell them?"  
  
"Let's leave it up to their imaginations."  
  
"You naughty thing."  
  
"I know." 


	4. Chapter 3

Well, I can definitely say that was the best shower of my life and hopefully, I will have many more like it. I hope Abby likes them... Now to get the shirt...  
  
"Carter, what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Whatever you're having."  
  
"Ok...how do you like your eggs?"  
  
"However you like yours."   
  
"Ok...I like mine raw, how about you?"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Ok, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, why?  
  
"Because you aren't giving real answers and because you just said you wanted raw eggs."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Just thinking"  
  
"About what?"   
  
"You"   
  
"Oh. Ok. Carry on, I have to make breakfast."  
  
"Ok. And Abby?...  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
Ok, better pay attention, she's smart. One of the many things I love about her... Now to hide the ring.  
  
"Abby, breakfast was great. How did you learn to cook so good?"  
  
"I don't know, I can cook some things. I'm not a master chef."  
  
"Sure tasted like it. I have to have you cook more often."  
  
"No you don't, trust me on that one."  
  
"Ok, fine."  
  
"Well, I have to go to work. When are you on?"  
  
"In two hours."  
  
"Ok, you can stay here. Do you have a key?"  
  
"I'll drive you and no, I don't have a key."  
  
"No, if you drive they'll make you stay. Plus, there will be even more gossip about us. And now you have a key."  
  
"I like the sound of that. 'Us.' I like that. And thanks for the key."  
  
"Welcome. Bye."  
  
"Bye. Love you"  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Now that she's gone I can plan the proposal. I'm going to propose as soon as possible. I long for her to be my wife. I have for a while now. Much before I almost proposed last time. Let's see, I'm off Friday at 6... she gets off at 8... so I can make reservations for 9. Ok, I'll tell her when I go to work. Now to call...  
  
That's settled. Anything I'm forgetting? I already have a tux, she has a dress, got the ring...nope, that's it. She will say yes, won't she? She has to say yes. I love her and she loves me. I hope she doesn't think that I want to be with her because for the sex. That's not even important. It's just a way of showing my love for her, deeper than words can express. What could be more passionate than the two of us together? She couldn't possibly believe I just want to sleep with her. She knows me better than that, doesn't she? Yes, she does. I'd better get ready for work...  
  
Ok, first thing's first, got to find Abby...  
  
"There she is."  
  
"There who is?"  
  
"Oh, hey Susan."  
  
"Hey Carter, we got a double trauma rolling in."  
  
"When's it here?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Who's on?"  
  
"You. And welcome back!"  
  
Great, I know I'm at work but I didn't want to work until after I told Abby about Friday. I mean it's already Wednesday and the more time she has to plan, the better...  
  
"Carter? Carter!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The man's dying, we could use your help!"  
  
"Oh, that..."  
  
"Yeah that, it's only a man's life!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No time for sorry. Work!"  
  
"Susan, we need your help. Now!"  
  
"Ok Carter, I gotta help them but if you got something on your mind, deal with it but not in a trauma!"  
  
"Ok, got it. Go!" That was close. "C'mon, don't die on me!"  
  
Good thing he's stable or it's my ass they'd be frying. God, where is Abby? I've been here over an hour and have only seen her once. Is she avoiding me? God, I hope not... There she is! Won't make the mistake of saying THAT aloud anymore...  
  
"Hey Abby."  
  
"Oh hey Carter, didn't see you earlier. How long have you been here? Wait, you didn't burn the building down, did you? The place is still standing, right?  
  
"Nice to see you too. I've been here over an hour and I was starting to think you were avoiding me. And no, I didn't burn your house down, I'm not THAT bad of a cook. I cook pretty good actually..."  
  
"Ok, whatever. I didn't think you would but... You know, we're going to get in trouble if we keep standing her."  
  
"I don't care. Here."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"A key to my place."  
  
"Cool, thanks."  
  
"Welcome, and I'm taking you to dinner Friday night."  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"That place we went before I left, before my grandmother died, and before you heard from Eric, remember that?"  
  
"That really fancy one?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're not going to act all weird again, are you?"  
  
"No, and I'm not renting the place either. We're going to eat with everyone else. Though most people would have liked me renting the whole thing out."  
  
Well, I'm not most people, am I?"  
  
"You certainly aren't."  
  
"Oh, shoot!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to work Friday."  
  
"I know, you get off at 8, right?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"We have reservations for 9."  
  
"I only an hour to get ready!?"  
  
"That's Ok, just pick everything before you go to work and leave right at 8, before if you can. The restaurant is usually full on such short notice, the people with that reservation had to cancel last minute. It'll be a very long time before we can get reservations again."  
  
"Ok, it's a nice place and as long as I'm with you..."  
  
"Good." Now to sneak a little kiss...  
  
"Abby, have you... oh, this is awkward..."  
  
"Hi Susan."  
  
"Hi Carter, Abby."  
  
"Hi Susan...we were just...talking."  
  
"I need to have talks more often!"  
  
"Bye Susan."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going, but you're going with me Carter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You to Abby, trauma's coming in. And no more 'talking' at work."  
  
"You just HAD to say something, didn't you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Ok, I told Abby about dinner, everything's ready. Just have to get through the next 48 hours, of which 24 will be at work. Oh well, at least some of it's with Abby... 


	5. Chapter 4

"Ok everyone, I am officially off!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."  
  
"You better get out of here before you get pulled back in!"  
  
"Ok, night all." Isn't it funny how things can seem to happen so slowly, yet fly by faster than anyone can ever know? The past few day seem like a blur, yet every detail is so clear. Where's Abby? I need to say goodbye and see if she needs me to do anything for her. God, I'm acting like she's pregnant! I'm only going to propose. Ha, ONLY going to propose. THAT'S a good one...  
  
"Carter, what are you still doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you."  
  
"Well, you found me."  
  
"Do you need me to get anything for you?"  
  
"God Carter, you sound like I'm pregnant. No, I don't need anything, thank you though."  
  
"Are you pregnant?"  
  
"No, at least I don't think so. I shouldn't be. No, I'm not. But even if I was, we wouldn't know that. We wouldn't know for at least a month. Don't you know ANYTHING about women?"  
  
"Apparently not, but we'd better stop throwing that word around. People will talk."  
  
"Let um talk."  
  
"Ok, fine with me."  
  
"You better get going, unlike me you're not still working. Don't come over until 8:45 if possible. But no earlier than 8:30. Unlike you, I only have 15 minutes to get ready."  
  
"How about I come and save you at 7:45 so you can have a whole 40 minutes!"  
  
"You're a prince, but you can't stay in the house, I'm going to surprise you."  
  
"I like surprises."  
  
"Good, cause you're getting one."  
  
"I'll go home and change while you do."  
  
"Ok, that works. Now get before you have to start working again and I want my dinner! Plus, I'm gonna get in trouble. Weaver's been riding me all day. I think she heard we were 'talking' at work."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Wait, what was that feeling I had when she said 'pregnant'? It wasn't fear and it wasn't dread. Was it joy? Could it be? That would be amazing actually. I mean, I've always known that I wanted to have a family with Abby but now? I never thought I was ready to start a family but, I guess I could. I could. Ok, let's do one thing at a time. Deal with the task at hand, proposing. We can't have a family yet. We have to get married first, then we can talk about it, talk being the operative word. She probably doesn't even want kids, at least not yet. I mean, it pretty much is up to her. I'd better get ready...  
  
"Abby, you ready?"  
  
"Hey Carter, did you change?"  
  
"Are you always here Susan?"  
  
"Oh, haven't you heard, I have no life. I just walk these halls all hours of the day and chocolate is my only true love."  
  
"You've been planning that a while, haven't you?"  
  
"I have no life, remember? It comes naturally."  
  
"Ok, sorry to interrupt but we do have reservations and I still need to get ready."  
  
"Yeah, we'd really better go. Bye all."  
  
"Bye you two. And remember, no 'talking' near work!"  
  
"Not funny Susan!"  
  
"Bye you two!"  
  
"Well, that was fun."  
  
"Wasn't it?"  
  
"Great, it's 7:55 already. We are going to be so late."   
  
"Abby, don't worry. If we're late, we're late. No big deal. We're here. Just get ready. I'm going to go home and get changed."  
  
"You can come up, but tell me after you come in. And DON'T do anything but sit on the couch."  
  
"Ok, will do. Hurry up!"  
  
"I can't wait. Hurry back!"  
  
"Don't worry, I will." This is great! It's almost time! Everything has to be perfect...  
  
Which one should I wear? I'm worse than her. I've had two days to plan and I'm still not sure what to wear. I'll go with this one...  
  
I can't wait to see how beautiful she is. She's always beautiful, oh so beautiful... Well, this is a strange feeling, letting myself into her house with my key. It feels good though. "Abby, I'm here."  
  
"Ok, just sit on the couch, I'm almost ready."  
  
"Ok." Don't get nervous, you have to stay calm, stay focused. You need to do this and do it right. It has to be perfect...  
  
"Ok, I'm ready to go."  
  
When I thought she couldn't be more beautiful...  
  
"Carter? You Ok?"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Do I look THAT bad?"  
  
"Wow." There was nothing else to say, she looks so...  
  
"Ok, give me a minute, I'll change..."  
  
"NO! I mean, don't do that. You look wonderful, better than that."  
  
"Then why didn't you say that?"  
  
"I said 'wow'."  
  
"Oh, real helpful Carter..."  
  
"Sorry. You look amazing. Ready?"  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
"Ladies first." THAT was wonderful...she almost changed because she thought I didn't like it. I love it. I love her...  
  
"Carter, what is with you lately? You've really been out of it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I rest my case."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've been different these past few days."  
  
"When, before or after Wednesday morning?"  
  
"After. It's almost like...never mind..."  
  
"It's almost like what Abby? You can tell me anything."  
  
"Well, it seems that you act different when you're around me, and not in a good way..."  
  
"What exactly are you saying?"  
  
"..."  
  
"...No, you can't...you wouldn't..." She can't think that I don't want to be with her. That can't be it. "You couldn't possibly think that..." It's so hard to say these words... "that I don't want to be with you."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well nothing Abby, you were really starting to think that?"  
  
"I didn't...well, at least I didn't want to."  
  
"I love you, you do know that, right?"  
  
"Of course I know that, I love you too."  
  
"Good, and promise me you'll never think anything else, Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"We're here!"  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I really do love you."  
  
"I know, I love you too. Let's go!"  
  
A/N: Please review after you read. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. I need to know how I'm doing. Not too bad for a first time, huh? 


	6. Chapter 5

"Well, how do you like the place?"  
  
"It's great, thank you for bringing me here, I love it."  
  
"I'm glad, only the best for you." Ok...almost time...  
  
"Well, are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Of course, you're here." I had to say what I feel...  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet! I wouldn't rather be anywhere else right now. What could be better?"  
  
Ok, it time... "Abby, there's something I need to tell you..."  
  
"Carter..."  
  
"Shh, just listen...I love you, you know that. I want you and I even need you. I love you more than life itself. You are why I live and breathe, and I'm ready to shout it from the rooftops. I want everyone to know..." Ok, you can do this... "Everyone, excuse me, I need to make an announcement. May I have you attention please?"  
  
"Carter, what are you doing? Get down from there..."  
  
"Just sit there. Everyone, thank you. I want you to know that I LOVE THIS WOMAN! I LOVE ABIGAIL LOCKHART! I LOVE HER WITH MY WHOLE HEART!" Ok, now turn to Abby... "And with that, I need to know, Abigail Lockhart, will you marry me?" Ok, I know she's surprised but I wish she would stop staring at the ring and say something, and now everyone's still staring at us, like I planned...  
  
"Yes, John Carter, I will marry you!"  
  
And this time she pulled me into the kiss. Suddenly everyone clapping and cheering were no more, and the only people there were me and Abby, until the kiss broke of course. Then the noise began to sink back in.  
  
"Hello, I saw what just happened and I wanted to congratulate you. Hold on to this kids, true love like this is hard to find nowadays."  
  
"We will ma'am, thank you." Well, that wasn't planned, though it was oddly reassuring. She reminds me of my grandma a bit... I wonder what's going through Abby's head right now. I swear, women can be so hard to read sometimes, especially Abby.  
  
"Carter, I mean John, can we go to my place now? I'd really like to be alone with you."  
  
"Sure Abby, whatever you want. Check please."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin your meal, we can stay if you want..."  
  
"I could die right now a happy man. We're leaving as soon as I pay."  
  
"Don't joke about dying, especially now."  
  
"Ok, I won't."  
  
"Your check, sir."  
  
"Thank you, keep the change."  
  
"No, thank you sir!"  
  
"How much did you give him, John!?"  
  
"About...$50."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"So we're going to your place?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"John, you know, you really surprised me with that."  
  
"I did? I thought you'd figure it out before I said it."  
  
"I honestly didn't know what you were doing. I love you so much. I can't believe we're engaged!"  
  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time you know."  
  
"Really? I couldn't tell. Everything has happened so fast."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No! Not for me at least."  
  
"Not bad for me. I love it. I love you."  
  
"Oh, and when you said 'shout it from the rooftops', you didn't mean literally again, did you?"  
  
Oh, she HAD to bring that up. "No, I didn't mean literally. You still remember that?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on that, you know. I was telling you. It's not my fault the helicopter came."  
  
"Yeah, but technically, we were on the roof, you were shouting, and you said that you loved me and you wanted to marry me."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"What?'  
  
"You said 'loved' you. I love you, not past tense. I do and I always will."  
  
"I know. And I love you."  
  
"...So, you thinking about a date?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I don't know."  
  
"Come on, you can't tell me you haven't planned your wedding since the day you turned nine."  
  
"No...since I was eight."  
  
I knew she'd say something like that. "Oh, I was close."  
  
"Pretty."  
  
"You never answered my question, do you want a long engagement, or a short one?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet."  
  
"You said you've been planning since you were eight."  
  
"So, it's only been over 20 years."  
  
"Oh, you're right, 20 years in no where near enough. Seriously, are you going to answer my question or not?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Did she HAVE to ask that? What does she want me to say... "I don't know, not that long. I've been waiting for this for a while."  
  
"So have I. How about we get married as soon as everything's ready? That way it's not too short, but not too long either."  
  
"I love the way you think."  
  
"Let's get started when we get home."  
  
"Ok, who are we going to tell first?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess Maggie and your parents. Then we can tell everyone at work tomorrow. What time do you work?"  
  
"I gotta go in tomorrow at six."  
  
"In the morning?"  
  
"No, at night. I have to work all night."  
  
"Oh, I have to go in at two tomorrow."  
  
"In the morning?"  
  
No, in the afternoon."  
  
"Oh, Ok. I'll come in with you to tell everyone. I want to tell everyone together. Ok with you?"  
  
"Yeah, I want you to tell everyone with me. And then you can talk to all the guys while I brag and show off my ring!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
"I love it."  
  
"So...where are we going?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We're going home, who's home?"  
  
"Oh, umm...I guess your place. Why do you ask me everything?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You always ask me, you never decide on your own."  
  
"Don't you want to include you in decisions?"  
  
"Yeah, but not in EVERYTHING, you can at least give an opinion."  
  
"Ok...I just want to make you happy..."  
  
"You just want to make me happy?"  
  
Did I say that out loud!? "Umm...well, yeah."  
  
"Oh Carter, John, you've already made me so happy. Boy, that's going to take some getting used to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Calling you John."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Because, I can't just call you Carter. Soon I'm going to be Carter too."  
  
"Yeah, but at work, you'll still have to respond to 'Abby'."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Ok, we're here." This is going to be a great night; long, but great... 


	7. Chapter 6

"Ok, when are we going to tell Maggie and your parents? It's almost 11."  
  
"Where is Maggie anyway?"  
  
"Umm...I think she's about 20 minutes away from here."  
  
"Ok, that works."  
  
"Who are we telling first?"  
  
"Who wakes up sooner? What time does Maggie wake up?"  
  
"Umm...pretty early I guess."  
  
"Are we going to tell everyone in person or are we going to tell them on the phone?"  
  
"I don't know, how will your parents feel about that? Will they get mad?"  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't matter, they're not in town anyway, I don't think. I was going to call them, but we can tell them when they come back. I'm not even sure where they are now. I think my dad is coming back home on Sunday, and my mom is coming back sometime this week. I don't even know where they each went. Isn't that sad?"  
  
"No, half the time, I don't know where Maggie is. Right now Eric's in a program, thank God, but I hope he stays for once."  
  
"It's strange how things work, the night we got engaged both of my parents aren't around, my grandma's dead, Luka's in Africa, Eric's in a program...let's see, who else is away..."  
  
"All that matters is that we're here."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"But the world does work in weird ways."  
  
"Yup. So, do you think we'll all be ready by 10?"  
  
"All?"  
  
"You, me, Maggie."  
  
"Oh, we'll be up. Even if you're not, I'll wake you up, even if I have to jump on you. As for Maggie, she'll be up. Crazy people don't sleep late."  
  
I can't resist. "So that's why you're always up so early."  
  
"Yup, that's what it is."  
  
"I know, but I love you anyway."  
  
"Besides, normal is vastly overrated."  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"...So before work we're only going to tell Maggie?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. And everyone at work will love that they were some of the firsts to know."  
  
"John, what's wrong?"  
  
I guess the sadness in my mind turned into a frown on my face. Either that, or Abby can read minds. "Nothing really."  
  
"It has to be something, it's the biggest frown I've seen you wear for a while."  
  
"Well, I was just thinking about me grandma... she always told me how she wanted to see me get married..."  
  
"Well I'm sure..."  
  
"...To you."  
  
"Oh...that's not why you did this, is it?"  
  
"Of course not! But I did talk to her about the ring...she helped me pick it for you. I had it last time we went to the restaurant..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I saw the ring..."  
  
"How...When..."  
  
"When you were in the other room at my house, I was talking to Maggie and when I picked your jacket up, it fell out. Being me, I opened it and saw this beautiful ring. Why did you have it? Were you going to propose?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I was going to."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And remember when I said 'I think we've really changed in our relationship.', well as I said that, I got the ring from my pocket. I was about to get on my knee and open it but then you said 'I don't think people really ever change but I know what you mean.' and something about that scared me so I put it back in my pocket. I still don't know why it scared me. I guess it's cause I don't really know what you meant be that. And after that, things just seemed to get worse for us, and to tell the truth, I didn't even know if you'd say yes tonight. But I so hoped you would. I just wish my grandma could be here to see this. She wanted me to propose. She liked you, you know."  
  
"When I said I don't think people ever really change, I just meant that you can't just change yourself, you'll always be the same person, no matter what you do. You can start something, you can end something; you can be better, you can be worse but you can never really change. Do you understand? Like with us, our relationship has gotten better and grown, but we haven't really changed, have we? And I know you're grandma knows about us. This way, she's the first to know. She knew it would happen sooner or later. Wow, she must have been a very great person to like ME. You're a lot like her, John. That's good, now she'll always be with us."  
  
I love her optimism, wait, where's the real Abby? Oh well, it's better than her usual attitude...wait, did she say 'with us'? She did, didn't she? She said that she'll always be with US, not me, us. God, she is wonderful...  
  
"John?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry, you just got me thinking. And it looks like you're getting used to calling me John."  
  
"So I got you thinking...that's something new."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"And yeah, I guess I am getting used to calling you John, John...So what's first?"  
  
"I don't know...I've never planned a wedding before, I haven't even been to one in years, expect for Carol's that is."  
  
"Carol was married?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then..."  
  
"She almost got married in May 1995 to John Taglieri who everyone called 'Tag'. They had everything planned and everyone was there. Tag asked Carol if she loved him as much as he loved her. She didn't really know and she never heard from him again."  
  
"Oh. I thought she left to be with some guy named Doug."  
  
"She did. He's the father of her twins."  
  
"I know, she told me that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Promise you'll never let us plan our whole wedding and leave at the last minute. Promise me that you'll never leave me, please?"  
  
As I sit there on the couch with Abby, staring into her wonderful brown eyes, I realized that just as I had a fear about being with her, she had a fear too, she was afraid to loose me. She didn't want to get too close until she was sure I wasn't going to leave. That's why she never tried to get too close to Maggie, she knew Maggie would always leave. The only person she is really very close to is Eric, and she went through hell when he was gone. She wants to protect and save him, and now she needs me to save her. "Abby, I promise I will never leave you like Tag did to Carol. I saw how heartbroken Carol was and I could never do that to you. Plus, at this point, I might die without you. I love you and I'll never leave you, I promise."  
  
"Thank you John."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For caring, for showing your feelings, for helping me, for being there, for being with me, and for just loving me. Thank you so much."  
  
"Everyone needs someone to help them through things, you're only human. You're not superwoman either. You try to be though. You do too much. And when your power finally runs out, I'll be here for you, to lift you back up."  
  
"God John, how'd you become so sweet?"  
  
"I don't know. I just say what I feel when I'm around you."  
  
"Again, another sweet line."  
  
"They are not lines, the are things I say that come from the heart."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Good, and don't ever think that. Ok?"  
  
"Is that an order?"  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Ok, I can deal with that, as long as it's the only one."  
  
"It is." 


	8. Chapter 7

We couldn't stop talking after this. We didn't even stop looking at each other until we both started yawning. Then curiosity got the best of me and I had to look at the clock.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
We really do think too much alike. You know what they say, great minds think alike. "It's...3 o'clock!? No wonder I'm getting tired."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I guess I'd better be getting home..."  
  
"You've car's not here, remember? I drove you. Besides, I wouldn't let you drive home this late anyway."  
  
"Would you rather drive me?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I would. But why don't you stay here tonight?"  
  
"John..."  
  
"We don't have to do anything. We can sleep in, eat breakfast, and go to work and tell everyone when you're shift starts."  
  
"Ok, but I wasn't going to say anything about that. I was going to say Ok. But I don't have anything to wear to bed."  
  
"Oh...well you can wear something of mine..."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'll be right back..." I hope she doesn't mind sharing a bed, of course not, we did it before. Let's see...what's the smallest thing in here...Ok, let's put it in the dryer... "Uh, Abby? I think we need to put it in the dryer."  
  
"Well, the shirt's long...let me try it on."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"John, instead of getting me the smallest shirt you have, give me one of the biggest."  
  
"Ok, be right back." I think I know what she doing. "I got it, here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She's really going to keep an overnight bag here...  
  
"Ok, good?"  
  
Yup, I figured she'd do that. "So I'm guessing the pants were too big."  
  
"Yeah, they were. Plus the shirt's long enough to wear by itself anyway. Why do you have it? It wouldn't fit you even if you gained 100 pounds."  
  
"I know, it was a gift."  
  
"From?"  
  
"I don't remember actually."  
  
"Well, I guess they didn't know you too well...oh shoot!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't have anything to wear tomorrow."  
  
"I guess I'll drive you over in the morning after we eat."  
  
"Ok, we can do that but I'll have to put my dress back on, I can't go out in this, even if it is halfway to my knees."  
  
"Ok, and you really should keep an overnight bag here with some night clothes and stuff for the next day in case you have to go straight to work from here." I wonder if she's thinking about the same thing I've been thinking about...  
  
"Yeah, and you should keep one at my place. We need to figure out what we're going to do I mean, our living arrangement. Because, we can't just live in two houses when we're married..."  
  
"We really do think too much alike. Well, the way I see it is we have 3 choices, one, we move in here, two, we move in your place, or three, we move into another house."  
  
"Well, I don't think we should move in my place, it's pretty small and your's is much nicer."  
  
"Ok, then I guess that leaves the other two choices..."  
  
"Well, you know what we could do, we could move in here for a while, then move into a bigger house later."  
  
"I think that's a good plan. You want to do that?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Ok...so when are you going to move in? Before or after we get married?"  
  
"Before."  
  
"About how soon?"  
  
"Well, not for at least another month, I have to give notice and I already paid for this next month. Of all the times to pay in advance. Why didn't you tell me you were going to propose, then I wouldn't have paid and I would've already given my notice. It's Ok with you if I move in here in about a month, right? Not too short of notice?"  
  
"No, I'd let you move in now if you could. I'll start helping you pack next time we're both off."  
  
"No, I gave you a key, you can pack while I work. I work, you work."  
  
"Ok. You know, this is the first time we actually talked about something to do with the wedding plans all night."  
  
"Yeah, we're stayin up late talking like at a sleepover."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't know about that. I mean, I didn't attend many of those."  
  
"And now you really have to have an overnight bag, you'll be spending the night a lot so we can pack before we sleep and pack when we wake up. There's a lot of stuff in there, we got to have a yard sale or give some stuff away."  
  
"Ok, after we pack and figure out how much of your stuff can fit in here, we'll decide what you need and want to keep. We'll fit as much as we can in here and the rest can go in storage until we get a bigger house. And after all that, we can sell everything and give the rest away."  
  
"So that's the plan. We start tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, but now we'd better sleep because it's almost 4. Go ahead to bed and I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I had a feeling this going to be one of the best nights of sleep, actual sleep, that I've ever had..."Ok, you ready for bed?  
  
"Yup. I'm tired. It's been an exciting night. A lot can happen in 24 hours."  
  
"I know...come here." God, she feels so right in my arms, tucked safely in bed next to me, my arms like a shield of warmth preventing any danger from coming her way...  
  
"I love you John, good night."  
  
"I love you too Abby. Good night and sweet dreams."  
  
"Always if they're of you."  
  
I had to smile at that. It looks like I'm starting to rub off on her. But when you're in love, you can't help it, all these things come to your mind and you just have to say them. Love's a wonderful thing. And now Abby's breathing is even, signaling that she is asleep. I guess she's worn out. It's been an amazing few days. But unlike Abby, I will probably be awake for awhile, left with my thoughts and sweet, beautiful Abby in my arms. I want to savor this moment. I never want to let her go. I just want to stay like this forever...  
  
I woke up to something I hadn't waken up to in a VERY long time, a running shower. I don't even remember falling asleep, all I remember is laying with Abby in my arms and how wonderful it was. That was the second time I've slept with her in my arms. There is no better feeling. She must have decided to borrow the shower...  
  
"Hey, sleepy head."  
  
Well, this is new. Never seen her in a towel before. I guess I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the shower go off. But the sight of her in a towel got my attention. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 11:30, I got up around 11. I called Maggie and told her we'd be over soon and I decided to borrow your shower. Hope that's Ok."  
  
"Of course, my shower is your shower."  
  
"Do you need a shower?" I can make breakfast..."  
  
"No, I'll get a shower and make you breakfast. Then we'll go to your place and get your clothes."  
  
"Or you can get a shower and make breakfast while I take your car, run to my place, get changed and come back."  
  
"Ok, that's better. Let's go with that."  
  
"Why don't you pack an overnight bag and I'll take it over now. I'll bring my bag back here with me."  
  
"Ok, let me get it..." Ok, night clothes, check. Day clothes, check. "Here you go."  
  
"Ok, I'll be back before you know it."  
  
"And I'll have breakfast ready."  
  
"Ok, looking forward to it. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Now I need to get a shower. I hope there's some hot water left. Yup, there is. Thanks Abby... 


	9. Chapter 8

Ok...what to make for breakfast...what do I even have? Eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, when did I get all this? Oh well, it's still good and I need it all. How does she like her eggs again? Oh yeah, over easy. That's right, isn't it? Yeah, it is. Wow, I can do three things at one time...  
  
"John, I'm back."  
  
"I'm in the kitchen. The food'll be ready in two minutes. You like your eggs over easy, right?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"What!? How could I forget!?"  
  
"Just kidding, calm down."  
  
"That wasn't funny." She really scared me.  
  
"I'm sorry John, I'll have to make it up to you."  
  
I can play this game too. "How can you do that?"  
  
"However you'd like."  
  
"Ok, deal...You know, it's been over 12 hours since I've had a kiss. Can I have one?"  
  
"I gave you a kiss in your sleep."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. But I'd like another too, so yes, you can have one."  
  
It wasn't a long kiss, but it was better than nothing. Just kissing Abby is great. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"You know, I've been working over this hot stove all morning and my check is a bit sore. Can you kiss it and make it better?"  
  
"Aww, poor baby. Come here."  
  
I like this game. Maybe we can continue later but now I need to cook. "Thank you again."  
  
"You're welcome again."  
  
"Hey, can you get me those plates?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thanks. Sorry there's not a lot, I have to go shopping."  
  
"That's Ok, this is plenty. Plus, it's almost 12, we need to get going after we eat."  
  
"Did you bring your bag?"  
  
"Yup, right here."  
  
"Ok, good. I've been thinking, your apartment's not that much a month, is it?"  
  
"No...where are you going with this?"  
  
"How long is Eric's program?"  
  
"About six weeks if he stays, why?"  
  
"Well, does he have a place to live when he gets out?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Because instead of selling you apartment, you could tell the landlord to put Eric's name on the lease. The Eric can live there. That way you know your house will go to a nice person, we can keep some stuff there if we need to, he will have an inexpensive place to live, you can check on him whenever you want, and you'll never forget where he lives."  
  
"Ok, we can ask him about it tomorrow when we tell him that we're getting married."  
  
"Ok...I'm done, how about you?"  
  
"Yup. You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go spread the good news."  
  
"You know, before I took you to dinner the first time, I showed Maggie the ring."  
  
"Really? So you told just about everybody."  
  
"No, I only told a few. And nobody at work found out."  
  
"Yeah, because if they did, I would have known too."  
  
"Yup, they couldn't stop gossiping if their lives depended on it."  
  
"Look what we're doing."  
  
"Yeah but, that's Ok... it's payback."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Umm...where are we going?"  
  
"Turn here! Good, we almost missed it."  
  
"A four-star hotel, nice."  
  
"We're just lucky she's in town, I don't want to tell her over the phone."  
  
"I don't either."  
  
"But we can't stay long, what time is it?"  
  
"About...12:30. Are you ready to go straight to work?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess except...umm...how am I going to get home from work?"  
  
"We'll figure that out when we leave here. Remind me."  
  
"Ok...What room is Maggie Myczinski in?"  
  
"Room 218. Would you like me tell her you're coming?"  
  
"No, thank you anyway. We'll just surprise her."  
  
"Ok...where's room 218?"  
  
"Dunno..."  
  
"Hey...do you know where room 218 is?"  
  
"Yes...it's on the top floor, all the way down the hall."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Why'd she get the top floor?"  
  
"I don't know...she's your mother. Plus they probably gave it to her, she probably didn't pick it."  
  
"Whatever...Ok, which side did he say?"  
  
"Umm...he didn't say."  
  
"Ok, you check the right, I'll check the left."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"200, 202, 204. It'll be on this side. 206, 208, 210, 212, 214, 216... Here, 218... Maggie, are you in here?"  
  
"Abby, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you I was coming. I'm here with John. Can we come in?"  
  
"Ok, wait a sec..."  
  
I wonder what she'll say. She wasn't too happy last time. Well, she wasn't disappointed either...  
  
"Hello Abby, John. Hey Abby, I thought you called him Carter."  
  
"Well his name is John."  
  
"Ok fine."  
  
"Are you going to let us in?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Come on in. Sorry it's such a mess. If I knew you were coming I would've cleaned."  
  
"No you wouldn't have."  
  
"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"  
  
"Well...I, we, have something to tell you."  
  
Good, let her do the talking, it is her mom...  
  
"Abby..."  
  
"Just wait Maggie... John and I... are engaged!"  
  
"Really!? Wow! My baby's getting married! So you finally asked her, John?"  
  
Oh, now she's talking to me..."Yes, I did."  
  
"Umm... what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing Abby."  
  
"That's Ok Maggie, she already knows about last time."  
  
"Wow. You told her? This really will last."  
  
"That is the plan, Mom."  
  
She called her mom!? Wow, she really is changing, or whatever she calls it.  
  
"Would you guys like something to drink?"  
  
"Ok, but we can't stay long. I have to go to work. We just wanted to tell you first. We're going to tell everyone at work when I go in at two. After that, the whole world'll know, and not from us."  
  
"So I'm the first you've told? What about John's parents? You're telling your colleagues first?"  
  
"Well, my parents are away and I don't know where they are at the moment. They're probably on a plane right now."  
  
"And we want to tell everyone we can as soon as possible."  
  
"Oh, let me get the drinks."  
  
"That went well."  
  
"Better than I expected."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? She wasn't happy last time?"  
  
"No, she was, just happier this time."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Here you go. Talking behind my back are we?"  
  
"No, we're in front of you."  
  
"Funny Abby. Do you see what you're marrying, John?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"And he likes me how I am, right John?"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"Ok, I know you're young and in love but wait until later. Ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank you for the drink."  
  
"No need to thank me, John, expect it. You're almost my son-in-law. I'll treat you how I treat Abby and Eric."  
  
"Oh God John, run."  
  
"Abby..."  
  
"Just kidding, mother."  
  
She did it again...  
  
"So, have you guys set a date?"  
  
"Not really, we're going to do it as soon as everything's ready and we still have A LOT to do."  
  
"He hasn't even told his parents yet."  
  
"Abby, what time do you need to be at work?"  
  
"Two. Why?"  
  
"Well, you'd better get going, it's 1:20."  
  
"Oh, thanks. John, I'll pull the car around and you can have some time to talk. Be down in 2 minutes at the most."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Hurry down."  
  
"So John, why'd you decide to ask her?"  
  
"Because I love her."  
  
"It's good to hear you say that with such confidence. When are you going to tell your parents though?"  
  
"As soon as they get back."  
  
"Good, you are going to tell them, right? They don't think you're too good for Abby, do they? Because I know about your rich family."  
  
"No Maggie, they won't. And even if they did, I wouldn't care. Yes, my parents are rich but that's not me. I am NOT my father. And I think I'd better be going now, my fiancee is waiting for me." How dare she? Why would she even say that? That was so wrong...  
  
"God John, I've been waiting here for like forever!"  
  
"Sorry, your mother and I were talking." Ok, I really hope I hid the anger in my voice...  
  
"What happened?"  
  
God she's serious. "Nothing."  
  
"Something happened."  
  
"It's nothing, really." If only that were true...  
  
"What did Maggie say to you? Tell me John!"  
  
"Calm down Abby. It's fine."  
  
"Damn it John! You could have told me and it would have been done by now!"  
  
"Abby, she just said a few things about my parents being rich and thinking I'm too good for you."  
  
"Do they?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh, why would she say that?"  
  
She sounds so hurt. This is what I didn't want to happen..."Abby, honey, don't worry about it. You need to get to work. Let's go tell everyone there. Remember the bragging and showing off?"  
  
"Who cares...they'll probably just think you're too good for me."  
  
"Abby, come on. We went to through this already. Don't even start. I'm not too good for you and you know it. So does everyone else. Besides, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. And this hotel isn't the best place to talk about it. And you REALLY need to get to work." That plus the fact that we're drawing a crowd...  
  
"You're right...let's go."  
  
Did we really have to go there? I mean, really, why couldn't she just drop it? And did she call ME stubborn? Look who's talking...  
  
"So you're driving?"  
  
"Huh... Oh, I guess."  
  
"How is this going to work?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to go in now. You have to drive this car home and come back later to come to work. Then what?"  
  
Why is everything so complicated? "Hmm...You can take my car to go home and you can come back and get me when I get off at 8." Ok, that works, right?  
  
"Ok, so nobody's going to your house tonight?"  
  
"I guess, you can if you want but I won't be there after 5:30."  
  
"No, I get off at 12 so I'll go to my place and start packing before I go to sleep."  
  
"Ok, we're almost here, who's going to tell them?"  
  
"Umm..." Again, complicated...  
  
"We can round them all up, well, the ones not too busy and just tell them. I mean, we can't take too long because they're all busy."  
  
"Ok, let's go." I wonder what they're all going to think, what they're going to say...  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yup." 


	10. Chapter 9

Why am I so nervous? I wasn't even this nervous when we told Maggie. Abby must be more nervous too because she squeezed my hand before we walked in...  
  
"Hey guys! Why are you here, Carter?"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Jing Mei."  
  
"Is this your first day back?"  
  
"No, I was here yesterday."  
  
"Oh, no wonder I didn't see you. Wait, you're not supposed to be on till later. Who are you trying to impress?"  
  
"No one..."  
  
"You might want to go home. There is NOTHING to do right now. Can you believe that NO ONE is in the emergency room?"  
  
That's good for us..."So what's everybody doing?"  
  
"Playing poker."  
  
"No, really, what's everyone doing?"  
  
"Playing poker in Exam 1. Really, they are."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Abby, you're awfully quiet. Are you on?"  
  
"Yeah, at two."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ok, remember why you're here..."So everyone's playing poker?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Then why aren't you there?"  
  
Why didn't I ask that?  
  
"Thanks for reminding me, I'm getting cups for coffee."  
  
"Oh." Let's stay in there until she comes back and...  
  
"Go sit down and enjoy yourselves. It's just like a party...just at a hospital..."  
  
"I'm not going to stay too long because I gotta come back later but I'll stay for a little." We are here for a reason.  
  
"Abby, is something wrong? You are being TOO quiet."  
  
"No, I'm just listening."  
  
She's probably nervous too...  
  
"Jing Mei! Hurry up! We want coffee!"  
  
"Would you tell them that I'm coming."  
  
"Sure. Come on Carter."  
  
She called me Carter... "Carter?"  
  
"Well if I called you John, she would have assumed something. She already thinks something's going on."  
  
"Right. Hey guys!"  
  
"Carter, what are you doing here so early? And Abby, you're late."  
  
"No, we were here for a little while."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you're here, Carter."  
  
"I just wanted to be around my friends."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Back."  
  
"Thank God! Coffee!"  
  
"You act like you've never had it before, Susan." Ok, we have Susan, Jing Mei, Elizabeth, Kerry... all girls, great... how to start...  
  
"So...what's the real reason you're here?"  
  
That's a good enough opening for me... "No reason really..." I hope I didn't make Abby mad. Wonderful, they're all staring at me, including Abby... "...except for the fact th..."  
  
"We're getting married!"  
  
She could have let me finish... Ok, why won't they say anything? "Well..."  
  
"It's about time, Carter. You've been wanting this from the first day you saw her. So have you Abby."  
  
Was it THAT obvious? I mean, really...  
  
"Ok, give me the money. Come on, pay up. I knew it!"  
  
"That's no fair, Susan! You saw them yesterday, I didn't."  
  
"So, you shouldn't have guessed next year."  
  
"I say WITHIN the next year!"  
  
"You said, and I quote 'I say it'll happen in the next 3 months to a year.' unquote. You didn't say anything about it being this soon. We only said it a month ago."  
  
"I was close."  
  
"Elizabeth, you said not until next year at least. I'm the closest, I win. So pay up!"  
  
What are they talking about...  
  
"Umm...if you don't mind me asking, what the heck are you guys talking about!?"  
  
I swear she can read my mind...  
  
"Oh...umm...nothing. Forget it. We're so happy for you. So how did he do it?"  
  
I am NEVER going to live this down...  
  
"Well, he took me home so I could get dressed, we went to this really fancy French place, and like in the middle of our dinner, he stood up on the the chair, got everyone's attention, told everyone that he loves me, then got down on one knee and proposed in front of everyone."   
  
"Aww, so romantic. That it? You didn't kiss her, Carter?"  
  
Oww, did she HAVE to hit my arm...  
  
"The rest is for us to know and for you to never find out."  
  
She HAD to make it sound like we did something last night...  
  
"Ok, didn't need to know that. DO NOT want those pictures in my mind..."  
  
And I don't want them having any pictures in their minds. "She didn't say we did anything, she just didn't deny it."  
  
"News flash Carter, that ALWAYS means something happened."  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Umm...if you don't mind, I really think we should talk about something other than me and John's sex life."  
  
"So they have a sex life now."  
  
"And she called him John."  
  
See? All girls. Wonderful. "Hey Abby, don't feed the animals."  
  
"That was harsh."  
  
"It's what you get, Susan, all of you, except Kerry."  
  
"Hey! What about her!?"  
  
"She didn't say anything. Plus she wasn't talking about whatever it was you were talking about when you found out about our engagement. What were you talking about anyway?"  
  
"Nothing...John. Abby, how can you do that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call him John? I can't do it. I tried when he first started but it didn't feel right. I even called him Carter when we were dating."  
  
"Well, don't you think it'll be a little weird to be calling him Carter when we're married? I mean, I'll be Carter too..."  
  
"We are all weird around here. And no, not really. Carol was going to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. You weren't here when she almost married Tag. None of you were."  
  
"Oh, that guy."  
  
"How do you know about Tag?"  
  
"John."  
  
"Oh. You tell her everything, Carter?"  
  
"Pretty much Susan..." Wait, this can't be everybody. There has to be other people here. They couldn't just have scheduled 4 doctors and a nurse. I mean, Abby's a great at her job but there needs to be more than one nurse. Last time Carol was the only nurse working... "Jing Mei, I thought you said everybody was in here."  
  
"They were."  
  
"Yeah, then they went in the other room to do something else. Poker got boring, plus they were all losing."  
  
So they are other people on. "They?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Who's here? Haleh, Lydia, Chuny, Malik and Jerry. And none of um can play poker."  
  
"Oh, guess we gotta make another annoncement..."  
  
"Yeah, if we'd known you were gonna tell us you got engaged then we woulda made um stay a little longer."  
  
Ok, guess we'd better go tell them too...   
  
"Can you believe no one's here. We got rid of everybody over an hour ago."  
  
"Usually everybody's here on Saturday..."  
  
"Come on Abby, let's..."  
  
"Guys, 10 car pile up. Two mintues away."  
  
"How many, Jerry?"  
  
"Don't know. 10+. Mercy's full so we're getting all of um."  
  
Great. "You spoke too soon Susan."  
  
"Carter, what time do you get on?"  
  
"6."  
  
"It's 3:30, close enough."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You're helping us."  
  
No. "I'm not on for another 2 1/2 hours."  
  
"You shouldn't have stayed so long, John. You knew you could get sucked in."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"Stop talking lovebirds and help us get ready for this. And don't make this a repeat of yesterday."  
  
Yeah, don't want that to happen...  
  
"Get ready, here they come..." 


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok, I am in no way, shape, or form a doctor so if I mess any of this stuff up, don't be too hard on me but feel free to correct me.  
  
I should have left when I had the chance. "What do we got?"  
  
"27 year old male. Ran a red light and caused the whole thing."  
  
"Looks like he won't be going anywhere for a while. CBC, chem 7, chest film, and blood gases..."  
  
"Pulse is getting weak Carter."  
  
"He's not moving any air. We need to intubate...Damn it! It's not working, he needs a chest tube...It's in."  
  
"Pressure's still dropping."  
  
"Ok, try dopamine, ten milligrams IV push."  
  
"It's not working, he's crashing fast."  
  
"We need to shock him...charge to 200...clear! Charge 250...clear! Charge 300...clear!"  
  
"We got a rhythm."  
  
"He's stable for now but the abdomen's extended. Probably a ruptured spleen. Get Corday in here." I sure hope some of the other people aren't as bad as this guy. If they are, we're...  
  
"Carter, we need you...NOW!"  
  
"Make sure Corday sees him right away..."  
  
"She was stable a minute ago but now she's crashing."  
  
"Ok, did you get any labs?"  
  
"No."  
  
"CBC, chem 7, chest film, blood gases...intubation tray...bag her. She needs a transfusion, normal saline, wide open...no breath sounds, she's got a pneumothorax, chest tube now!" No wonder her stats were dropping...  
  
"Carter, I got this, Chen needs help delivering a preemie, trauma two."  
  
Oh God...  
  
"Carter, we need to get this baby out now! They're both going to be dead in three minutes. Baby's 30 weeks, if that. NICU's on the way..."  
  
"They'd better hurry, she needs a C-section."  
  
"I already put a tube in. We need to get this baby out before she's crowning."  
  
I've never done a C-section by myself before! I can do this... "There's the baby..."  
  
"Heart rate's dropping."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Chen, help her...this baby's stuck. It's breach and the cord's around its neck. Give me the vacuum." I can do this... "Where are they!? We can't wait, get me an intubation tube and a blanket, it's coming...it's a girl. Chen, sew her up before she bleeds out. Is she stable?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hurry up or she's won't be...tube's in, bag her. She doesn't have any veins for an IV. Hook her up to a monitor."  
  
"Her heart's beating."  
  
"Good..."  
  
"Is the baby born yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I had to intubate her. She needs an IV, she's probably only about 28 weeks."  
  
"We need to get her upstairs before she crashes. You did a good job..."  
  
Did I?  
  
"The mom's stable. I'm just going to have Corday check her."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"John, get in here!"  
  
What now?  
  
"John, help Susan."  
  
"Clear!"  
  
"How long's he been down?"  
  
"45 minutes."  
  
"Clear! Come on, dopamine IV push. Now!"  
  
What is she doing? "Pupils are blown, he's dead, Susan."  
  
"No he's not. Now help me!"  
  
"We can't save them all."  
  
"Shut up and help me!"  
  
"He's been down too long. He's gone. I'm calling it, 04:53."  
  
"Fine."  
  
And with that, she walked out. "Is that everyone?"  
  
"Everyone expect the minor cases."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"10."  
  
"How many taken care of?"  
  
"0."  
  
"How many taken care of by me?"  
  
"Oh, at least three."  
  
I hate my life. "Is my life a living hell?"  
  
"Not all of it, just your job."  
  
Always count on Abby to agree with something like that. "I'd better get started."  
  
"Bye John."  
  
"You're coming with me...Ok, what's left?"  
  
"Oh, Carter, you're just in time, you can start with the man with the ankle fracture, and the lady with glass pieces in her arm, and the man in need of a head suture; I know you won't keep them waiting."  
  
"Whatever." Great, I'm on in an hour. I should be allowed to leave 2 1/2 hours earlier for this... "Hello. So your ankle is hurting you?"  
  
"What do you think doc, you're the one with the chart."  
  
Just what I need... "We're going to need to get an X-ray of your ankle to see if it's broken."  
  
"How long's that going to take?"  
  
"Hopefully not too long. Abby, can you get him set up for an X-ray? I need to see another patient."  
  
"Sure thing, John."  
  
"Why do you use first names? What are you, married?"  
  
I wonder what's she going to say.  
  
"Almost."  
  
Good answer, Abby...  
  
A/N: I am going to finish, I promise, and maybe a little faster with some encouraging reviews... Be sure to check back and thanks in advance for any reviews! 


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok, long note... For any of you that missed it, this is pure fluff. I know this could never happen but I wanted to write, or at least start to write, this perfect little fairy tale type fic before the new season plagued them with a doomed relationship. If you don't like that, don't read anymore. Not all of my stories will be like this, I am also working on a Crossing Jordan story that won't be up for awhile but it won't be anything like this. (different pen name) And thanks to Kitty227 for catching my mistake. Maggie's name is Wyczenski not Myczinski like my ER unofficial guide said it was. That book really does have a lot of flaws. I knew that didn't sound right... But anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated. The next little bit might be a little boring but every minute can't be action-packed, can it? I don't think so but I'll try. It might take me a while to update because of school and everything else but I will update so keep checking. I warn you, the next few chapters will deal with a case of child abuse so that's just a fair warning. The case leads to something important that will come a little later. That's all I'm saying. Now on with the story!...  
  
Finally done. And just when my shift starts...  
  
"Hey John, you done?"  
  
"Just finished in time for my shift to start."  
  
"It's 6 already?"  
  
"6:10"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Some MVA, huh?"  
  
"I'll say."  
  
"We still haven't told anyone else about the good news."  
  
"We'd better hurry; Lydia and Haleh are leaving."  
  
"We're outta here!"  
  
This can't be real long..."Hey guys, Abby and I are engaged as of last night."  
  
"See?"  
  
"That's a nice ring!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"We were about to but then the MVA pulled up."  
  
"Oh. Did you set a date yet?"  
  
"Not yet. We're going to as soon as everything's ready."  
  
"Is it going to be a big wedding?"  
  
There's a question we haven't heard yet. I think I'll leave that one to Abby...  
  
"Of course, and you're all invited."  
  
"Girl, we have to have you a BIG bachelorette party."  
  
"We ain't getting married yet."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Fine, we'll wait a little bit."  
  
"I don't even want one. What about John?"  
  
NO! Abby...  
  
"Oh yeah, him. That's a man's department. Can't help ya there."  
  
Thank God!  
  
"Well if I need one, he needs one."  
  
"We'll see what we can do about that, talk to a few people..."  
  
"Oh no, I'm just fine without one." I don't even want to think about what these people could cook up...  
  
"Ok Carter, whatever..."  
  
"We'd better get going."  
  
"Bye guys."  
  
"How come I have a feeling they're going to try to do something?"  
  
"I dunno John..."  
  
"Susan, when are you off?"  
  
"At 4."  
  
"Lucky you."  
  
"Oh yeah, lucky me, I get off in the middle of the night and can't even really sleep because I gotta be back in 5 hours. When do you get off?"  
  
"8, but I should get off because somebody made me stay 2 1/2 hours before I was on. Some people can be so rude sometimes, huh Susan?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they had a good reason for it. Plus, you shouldn't be here before you're on..."  
  
Why is it that she always has something to say back, without even thinking? Is that like some special gene that only women have? Abby's like that...wait, where's...  
  
"John, give me your keys, I'm finally off."  
  
"They're in my locker, let me get um... Are you going straight home?"  
  
"Yes John. You're not going to get all weird like you did last time, are you? Last time you got all weird like that you proposed. I don't know if I could handle any more good news right now."  
  
"I was just asking. I did over-react a little last time, huh?"  
  
"A little?"  
  
Not now. "See you later, Abby."  
  
"Ok, bye John."  
  
"Abby, stop doing that, calling him John. It's really weird."  
  
Was she listening? "Ease dropping Susan?"  
  
"No, waiting. 2 month old fell out of the crib while the babysitter was there. Mom called an ambulance. They're two minutes out. Baby could have broken bones."  
  
"After midnight? Oh well. Abby, you'd better go. Don't forget about me. Bye!"  
  
"Bye John."  
  
"Bye Abby. C'mon John. Oh my God, she's got me saying it! That's too weird. Carter, you're Carter, not John. Carter..."  
  
"It's not a big deal Susan, calm down."  
  
"Yes it is...Chuni, guess what I just called Carter. John!"  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"I know. Isn't it weird? I really scared myself. Abby better stop doing that."  
  
This is crazy. "It's not a big deal! My name is John you know."  
  
"We know, but to us you're Carter. Who else calls you John other than your parents and Abby?"  
  
"Maggie."  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
"That's why you're Carter, John doesn't suit you."  
  
"It IS my name, Susan."  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"Umm, this is real fun and all but isn't there a baby on the way?"  
  
"Oh yeah, bye Abby."  
  
"Bye Susan, John."  
  
"Abby..."  
  
"Susan... Good bye all!"  
  
"Why does her calling me John bother you so much?"  
  
"I don't really know, it just does..."  
  
"Someone please! Help me baby! He won't stop crying!"  
  
"We got the call about 12:30. Said the baby fell out of his crib."  
  
"Thanks. How long ago did this happen ma'am?"  
  
"Over an hour ago. He hasn't stopped crying! Please help him doctor!"  
  
WHAT!? "Why did you wait so long to bring him in!?" I hate these kinds of cases...  
  
"The babysitter finally told me what happened. He hasn't stop crying since I got home. Please help him. Please help me baby!"  
  
"You'll have to calm down ma'am. We're going to help him."  
  
Now the hard part... "So you said he fell out of the crib while they babysitter was watching him?"  
  
"Yes doctor."  
  
"And she waited awhile before she told you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What time did this happen?"  
  
"She said around 10:30."  
  
"And you got home around..."  
  
"12. I'm a single mother and I have to work late some nights. She stayed and tried to help me get him to sleep and finally told me about 12:30 and I called."  
  
"So she let him cry for 2 hours?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
How to put this... "Ms. Johnson, during the X-rays, we found old bruises and a healed fracture. What happened then?" I hate doing this...  
  
"That happened when he was 3 weeks old. That was from when he rolled around in the crib and rolled into the bar."  
  
"Hard enough to give he multiple bruises new and old?"  
  
"Yes, he's usually asleep when I get home and the babysitter, Julie, tells me about the day."  
  
"Well I suggest you put something soft over the walls. I'll be back." She just looks worse and worse....  
  
"Carter, did you find out what happened with that baby?"  
  
"The mom says the old injuries are from him rolling into the crib bar. At 3 weeks old. And the new ones too. It all happened when the babysitter was there. Either the mom's lying or something's up with the babysitter."  
  
"No 3 week old baby is strong enough to break his arm by rolling into the crib bar. Babies can't even roll at 3 weeks. How stupid does she think we are? See id you can see what really happened."  
  
"I hate this part."  
  
"Don't we all."  
  
"Why don't you do it, Susan?"  
  
Because Carter. Go finish what you've started. And keep me posted."  
  
"Fine... I'm sorry Ms. Johnson; I need to ask you a few more questions."  
  
"Ok, but if you don't mind me asking, why do need to know all of this?"  
  
"It's just hospital rules ma'am. So if your son fell out of the crib, why didn't the babysitter bring him in?"  
  
"I don't know. She was scared and probably didn't want to be asked all of these questions."  
  
Ok, she's getting real angry. I hope I don't upset her too much. "But if it's for the baby's safety, she should have brought him in, right? You want your baby to be safe..." How to say this... "...How well do you know this babysitter?"  
  
"I beg your pardon. Are you implying that Julie did something wrong? Julie is a great girl. I've known her since she was born and she would never neglect my baby. She loves him like a brother.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am..." What the...  
  
"Are you Amy Johnson?"   
  
"Yes, and who are you?"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am; you have to come with us."  
  
"Why? Where are you taking me? What about my baby!? Get off of me!"  
  
"Ma'am, the calmer you are, the better this will go. Doctor, how long will the baby need to stay?"  
  
What just happened? Who... "Umm, at least 24 hours for observation. If he doesn't get taken care of properly, he could die."  
  
"Well he won't at home. Keep him here until further notice from myself or my office."  
  
"Ok... "Which is..."  
  
"Social Services or the police station. If anyone, I mean anyone, tries to take him, call the police at once."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Good night doctor."  
  
Ok...that was strange...  
  
"Carter, what just happened in there?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Did they just arrest the mom of that baby?"  
  
"I'm not sure. So I guess you didn't call..."  
  
"I don't even know what just happened."  
  
"Well if anyone, even the mom tries to take the baby, call the cops." Though I don't know why...  
  
...To Be Continued... (as if I really had to say that) 


End file.
